MARCIN
This OC is owned by Kecyrf and RedzMinus. Do not steal or vandalize! MARCIN ''' '''Full Name: Marcin Barciszek Fqurfw Pan Jastrząb Race: Half Human, Half Helicopter Sex: Unknown Family: died Friends: died Enemies: his existence Soul Color: He doesn't have a soul. Description "Oh my god, what have we created...?" ''- These were the last words of a scientist working at the polish military research lab before he died. These words literally describe what MARCIN is. He is a terryfying hybrid of a human and a helicopter. His appearance is just disgusting. Marcin looks like an ordinary human, but he is naked. Pan Jastrząb doesn't have a genitals either, instead he has a big propeller. His face looks like every second of his life makes him suffer. Without his propeller he is about 1,4 metres high. He have brown eyes and white hair. '''Fight Information' He has fight stats but he is just normal npc. He doesn't have a fight. (theoretically "in game") Stats HP: 6660 ATK: 10 DEF: 45 Special Attacks/Powers * He has a special ability to give cancer to people he touches. But it only works on his friends. * Marcin can shoot mini rockets from his eyes. (dmg from the rocket explosion: 9) * He is able to fly thanks to his propeller (max flight speed 145 mph) and he has reflectors on his legs. Backstory His body was geneticaly generated in a polish military lab. First he looked like a normal human, but some idiot had a perfect idea of turning him into a helicopter. This is when the hell begun. 1 year later, when his cyborg body was complete, a terryfying accident occured while testing his propeller rotation speed. And then the entire lab staff died. Marcin, finally free from his prison, decided to fly to Warsaw, the capital of Poland. He succeeded but accidentaly someone shot him with an anti-aircraft gun (dont ask why someone was randomly firing an anti-aircraft gun in a middle of an city). He was forced to stay in Warsaw until he fixed his engine. When Marcin lived in this city he met a whole group of people that became his friends. Buuuuuuuuuuuut they all died because of cancer month after they met each other. 4 month after the death of his friends he managed to finally repair himself. Then he started his long journey to USA. First he tried to fly over the Atlantic Ocean but in the middle of the flight his systems got damaged by a storm. He landed on a small Island and stayed there for 4 weeks. After this time Marcin builded an raft and used his propeller as an screw. When he arrived he flew on some plane and did 9/11. And thats the end of his story. Quotes * "Good boy...is the bad boy." (pacifist) * "Cool, so you are time bending universe destroyer huh? Oh I? I'm just helicopter..."(genocide) * "You killed everyone? EVERYONE? Wow you must get a hobby." (genocide) * "So you are a boy or a girl? Im an attacking helicopter." (pacifist/normal) * "My life is a joke, like seriously." (normal) * "Wryyyy..." (genocide) Trivia * No one knows why has a power to give cancer to his friends. * He doesn\t have a soul so practically he can absorb human and monster souls just like Flowey. * He's scared of birds. * He is a JoJo fan. * He modified his engine system to make a "WRYYYYYY" sound when flying. Category:OC